disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mickey's Rival
Mickey's Rival is a Mickey Mouse cartoon released in 1936. It is notable for marking the animated debut of Mortimer Mouse. Synopsis Mickey Mouse is by his car, getting ready for his girlfriend, Minnie as they are having a picnic together, just the two of them. But then, another taller, slimmer mouse named Mortimer drives up in a sleek sportscar. Mortimer Mouse is one of Minnie's old friends who is also known as the rival of Mickey. He backs up and crashes his car into Mickey's jalopy, pushing it into a tree. Mortimer starts to make fun of his short rival making Mickey jealous. He takes his two buttons from his shorts off. One button is hidden in Mickey's hand whilst the other button is thrown away. Mickey grumpily tries to grab Mortimer's buttons from his long trousers, but they electrocute him, making him even more jealous. Then, Mickey's jalopy pushes Mortimer's sportscar off and tries to scare it away by rattling its engine, but Mortimer's loud new sportscar's horn scares Mickey's old car, making it hide behind a rock nearby. Afterwards, Minnie, Mortimer, and Mickey, who is still grumpy about Mortimer, are all having a picnic together. Then Mortimer sees a bull in a nearby pen and tries to impress Minnie by doing some bullfighting. Mickey then has his nose caught on a doughnut like a ring. Mickey jealously pulls it off, then becomes a bit nervous as Minnie applauds Mortimer and tells Mickey he is good. But Mickey pouts at Minnie, breaks a teacup and storms off back to his old car. Minnie is shocked about Mickey's jealous behavior, but she only says behind Mickey's back: "You're just jealous." Mickey and his car both sit next to each other feeling jealous and grumpy about being teased by Mortimer. Meanwhile, Mortimer is still doing his bullfighting thing. His first attempts went well, mostly by making the bull charge into the fences around its pen, but when Mortimer sees the pen's gate open and as he's about to do a second one, he immediately yelps, runs away and flees in his sports car, leaving Minnie to deal with the bull alone. The bull chases Minnie. Mickey realizes that Minnie is in danger and calls for his car. As soon as his car turns up, Mickey jumps inside and goes off to save Minnie Mouse from the angered bull. He goes round in a circle creating a dust cloud so that it confuses the bull. Minnie sees Mickey driving around in his car and then jumps in where she is safe and sound. Then Mickey asks Minnie if Mortimer is her new boyfriend. But Minnie politely denies this and tells him that he is just one of her old friends who just came for a little while. Then Mickey and Minnie Mouse both shake hands. Characters *Mickey Mouse (voiced by Walt Disney) *Minnie Mouse (voiced by Marcellite Garner) *Mortimer Mouse (voiced by Sonny Dawson) *Bull Releases Television *''The Mickey Mouse Club, October 1, 1956 *Good Morning, Mickey, episode #47 *From Disney, with Love'' *''Donald's Quack Attack, episode #51 *Sing Me a Story with Belle: "What's Inside Counts" *The Ink and Paint Club, episode #1.23: "The 'Other' Mice" *''The Ink and Paint Club, episode #1.39: "Minnie Mouse" *''Have a Laugh!, episode #46 Home video VHS *Walt Disney Cartoon Classics: Limited Gold Editions - Minnie'' *''Sweetheart Stories'' *''Mickey's Greatest Hits'' DVD *''Walt Disney Treasures: Mickey Mouse in Living Color'' *''Mickey and Minnie's Sweetheart Stories'' *''Classic Cartoon Favorites: Volume 10 - Best Pals: Mickey & Minnie'' Blu-ray *''Celebrating Mickey'' Have a Laugh! changes The following scenes were deleted from the short release due to time constraints: *The opening scene of Mickey and Minnie setting up the picnic. *Mortimer greeting Minnie, who gigglingly calls out to Mickey. *Minnie telling Mickey about Mortimer, "He's a perfect scream." *Mortimer pulling off Mickey's buttons and Mickey trying to get Mortimer's buttons, only to get electrocuted by them. *Mickey's car's confrontation with Mortimer's. *Mortimer eating the drumsticks, the bones of which he uses as castanets. *Mortimer's first fighting of the bull. *Minnie telling Mickey, "You're just jealous." *Mortimer's second fighting of the bull is reduced to the scene of him taking off in fright when he sees the pen is open. *Mortimer's flight in his car is shortened to avoid showing him crashing through a wall and a house. *The entire fight with the bull is cut; it goes from Minnie climbing the tree to Mickey pulling her down. *Mickey's car creating a ring of exhaust that pens in the bull. Gallery Mickey's_Rival.png Mortimer2.jpg|Minnie introduces Mortimer to Mickey, and Mickey is mad. 24007.jpg 24010.jpg 24011.jpg 24012.jpg 1936-rival-05.jpg 1936-rival-04.jpg 1936-rival-03.jpg|"Say! D'ya want that button?" 1936-rival-02.jpg 1936-rival-06.jpg Mickey with cup on nose.jpg Tumblr n1dzi88tJ51r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n1dzjsBHbl1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n1dzl3dbLl1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n6prqa2Dgn1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr nc10wgc5kd1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Mickey-and-Friends 3.jpg Mickey's rival good housekeeping.jpg|Good Housekeeping promo piece Mickeysrival03.jpg|Title card Category:Animated shorts Category:Mickey Mouse shorts Category:Minnie Mouse shorts Category:1936 shorts